


Broken Umbrella

by peachesandsodas



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandsodas/pseuds/peachesandsodas
Summary: Two figures, two souls.With dark clouds above their heads and each broken heart trying to fix under the rain,A broken umbrella shielded both of them, letting a little light peeked into the cracks of their darkened hearts.





	Broken Umbrella

> _**** _
> 
> _**“ Let me shield you away from the heavy rain, let’s wait until the light shines upon us. Or we can pass the storm together, hand in hand. “** _   
> 
> 
> **_[soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jfa95oNkQWc) _ **

 

 

_It hurts._

_Everything hurts._

You tried to swallow all the bitter feelings deep inside, burying them into the dark places beneath the fragile heart of yours. As the thunder claps between the grey clouds, your heart cracks a little bit more, opening the fresh wound of your lung-wrenching love story.

You wished you could turned back time. Back to months ago before you met him, to remind yourself, not to be swayed, not to be swoon, not to open your heart at that moment of time. 

> How his smile warmed up your ice-cold heart.
> 
> How his laughter rang through, echoes around the silence and made you flutter.
> 
> How his voice melts, how his minty breath tickles your neck.
> 
> How his fingers intertwined with yours like a perfect puzzle piece; the very last puzzle piece.
> 
> How his eyes stares into your soul, embracing them, letting you know that he promised for forever.
> 
> How his endearing good morning and night kisses, his soft touches that turns into a tangled mess on the sheets, how his body heat hugged you tightly, protecting you from all the bad things out there.

And now it’s all gone.

The rain starts to drop, and so does your tears. The only thing that protects you now, is the transparent umbrella that you hold tight, so tight, just like how you held him before he left you in emptiness as the red strings that attached to their fingers are snapped into a broken thread. 

* * *

He reads the sky just like how he used to read her thoughts. He saw it coming, but it didn’t stop him from trying to work things out, in hopes that she will change her mind. But fate, doesn’t like to play around on his hands. And there she goes, with another man, someone that could love her truly, someone better than him.

_It felt bitter._

_It felt infuriating._

_It felt devastating._

_It broke him._

And all of the sudden, the smell of rain tickles his nose and snapped him back to reality. Oh how, it used to soothe him, to relieve his pain in his darkened heart, and now, it only reminds him of her.

He had to get out from the empty apartment, he had to step away from the place that held him back. He quickly grabbed his umbrella and dashes outside. Puddles of water are slowly visible on the asphalt ground, reflecting the dimmed street lights and sounds of tires crashing onto the water distracting his noise of thoughts. 

> He wished he could held her longer, 
> 
> He wished he could show every corner of the world to her,
> 
> He wished he could let her know how much he loved her,
> 
> He wished he could give forever to her,
> 
> He wished he could see her smile once more, hearing her voice, feeling her skin onto his,
> 
> He wished he could tell her how much she meant to him.

And he couldn’t. Time didn’t allow him, fate didn’t allow him. As the skies cried, his tears rolled down and he lowered his head, letting his tears to melt with the rain puddle under him.

* * *

They are two figures, standing across the street from each other. One, with eyes looking up to the skies as if she lamented a silent prayer, to let the God know how much her heart hurts, and wishing the pain to be taken away; and the other, head hung low as if the world crashed onto his shoulders, bearing the weight of a heartbreak and memories that he despise the most, wishing that it will be gone when someone decided to carry the weight alongside with him. 

As the green light flashes, and sea of people starting to move at the same timing. Both looked straight to the street, melting into the crowd and letting fate slipped between their unknown fingers, tying up a invisible, silvery-like thread onto their ring fingers, just like the saying;

_Every dark cloud, has a silver lining._

And that’s when their eyes met, after a soft bump of their umbrellas as the crowd swept them to different directions, parting them further. When her brown, hazel-like eyes moulded into his deep, black irises, the thunder clapped as if it shouted both of their names. To take one last look, so each other’s images imprinted into both of their minds, before the red traffic light blinked to stop the pedestrians from walking across the street.

Their heart skipped a little, breaths hitched for a second, a soft mutter of apologise escaped from both of their lips as they walked away from each other; yet the invisible silver thread still intact.

That’s how fate plays, it knows when the shed a little light into their hollowed cracks on their hearts.


End file.
